destroy_the_godmodderfandomcom-20200214-history
DarkSide
DarkSide, also known as Dark, is a player within the Destroy the Godmodder series. He first discovered the series through Destroy the Godmodder: Terraria Edition and is still playing to this day. He has since branched out to other games in the series. He frequents DTG: Chaos, along with his debut game. He has also made brief appearances in DTG: Pain and Suffering, DTG: 0rigins, and DTG: MSPA sessions. Recent events have caused him to leave Terraria for an indefinite period of time at the end of July 2017. Dark is well known for his trio of blades created in the Terraria session, each named in Skyrim's Dragon Language, Dovahzul. He's also known for two of his major characters being at least partially draconic. He also has a fair amount of Alchemies, more than half of which go unused. His characters are also known for being notably less powerful than most of the other player characters. He is also very well known for "breaking" Chaos-likes on a total of 5 separate occasions, allowing their respective Game Masters to fix them quickly before someone else started abusing them. He does not care for the canon of the series due to it becoming a clusterfuck and the cause of too many headaches in the community as a whole. DtG:Terraria DarkSide joined on Page 70, initially as a Neutral player. His first post consisted of charging up an entity, making an alchemy, and doing some RP. There was no attack, and he would continue this for his next post, before finally attacking the Godmodder on his third. After which, he defected to the AG side, at the time easily swayed because of his lack of knowledge. He would continue to rotate between Neutral and AG until Neutral was ultimately removed from the game. His first major action was defending the city of Aetheria from an attack from both pionoplayer and FeatheredDragon in a STRIFE, before the Arena of Aetheria; the Terraria Session's primary PvP arena when it was introduced; was even a thing. Seeing Piono as the greater threat, he focused him down. That was a massive mistake on Dark's part, and Piono mopped the floor with him quickly after a failed disarming attempt. Of course, this provoked Dark to gradually make his character stronger over time, to eventually match Piono. And thus, the first of his blades, Ved Vozahnil (Otherwise known as Black Nothingness), a Level 25 Alchemy, was created. It was weaker than its current iteration. Dark took a shining to the Arena of Aetheria shortly after it was created. While he did enjoy it, he lost or died in all but one match there. Dark then had a hand in keeping Aetheria afloat after the thrusters were damaged. Despite the efforts of him and the AGs, however, Aetheria was doomed to fall, and thankfully be preserved thanks to Toast. He was also the one who provoked the massive "Piono vs. the rest of the playerbase" fight, which he ultimately died in. His other two blades, Leinro Fiit (Universe's Bite) and Doomsday (Suldaan), were started shortly after, and the Ring of the Dragoon, responsible for Dark's transformation into a dragon, was finished shortly before the fight. Some time after Crystalcat picked up GMing the session, he's been butting heads with Tazz frequently. After failing to keep his promises in arena fights, he was obligated to give Tazz a copy of each of his blades. Tazz is currently the only other owner of these blades, even gaining access to powered-up versions far before Dark himself had powered them up. It was around this time that the blades also got a boost in power, and an ability each. Also around this time, Dark destroyed the Ring of the Dragoon, but kept the shards for later use. It was only after he began to RP with Tazz after his character, Zetta, appeared that his characters finally got some fleshing out, and a power boost. In particular, he's taken interest of what most would consider a plot tumor of a character, Roxxanne. His interactions with Tazz continued to this day, albeit more good-spirited than in the past. He reluctantly quit DtG:Terraria due to IRL problems as well as a general lack of sustainable interest. DtG:Chaos DarkSide joined on Page 10 as a tank, as their team was severely lacking one. He joined Piono and Tazz in exploring the Great Tree, and helped to SPARE the inferno Arachnid while it was on its last legs. At the end of the first zone, when Tazz revealed that Roxxanne was somehow in the mindscape and was bashing on Zetta, Dark was understandably confused, but eventually decided to make the situation work to his benefit both in Chaos and Terraria. But he left it alone at the time. He attempted to sway the Temmies to the allies' side via persuasion into thinking Chaos was not trustworthy, but died shortly after entering. He was mostly absent from the second half of the first flight of Zone 3 and the first half of the exploration section of that same zone. However, it was noted that he was the one who freed Marron from the Cavern of OCs, for better or for worse. Marron didn't really appreciate it. Dark played a mostly defensive role in the ship fights. In Zone 4, things really started to ramp up. He ended up participating in the brutal execution of Redsone, before reflecting on his actions and regretting doing such things. He spent a decent chunk of Zone 4 RPing, mainly with the NPC companions around, as well as Tazz a little bit. Currently, he is a battlemage that doesn't have the durability of tissue paper. As of the making of this article, Dark has found four builds in Chaos that almost made him unstoppable before they were nerfed. *Regen Tank. When the Sap-Soaked Helmet still gave 2x Regen, he abused massive HP regen to practically become an unkillable wall of pain. *CritAugment Nuke. Nerfs to CritAugment were made so that the bonuses do not stack; you had to choose either one or the other. Before this, Dark could dish out 150+ damage a hit with no real consequence easily. *CritAugment Kamikaze. Further nerfs to Augment were needed, along with Dark's Mythril-tiered weapon, the Grand Office Doodad, as Dark was hitting for 250+ damage by suiciding into the enemy with a CritAug. *Razorblade TemsTwo Turn(). Thanks to the unspecified damage boost on the TemsTwo clone, the Razorblade Typhoon from tem could equal (or even surpass) the Typhoons on the original. Thus, Dark dealt a ton of damage to a Glyph in the WARE battle before Ire specified what the TemsTwo damage buff would apply to. It's still a potent combo nevertheless. The last broken build was found outside Chaos. However, it's predicted that he will find more game-breaking loopholes in the sequel to Chaos, Thymium. Major Characters All of these originate from the Terraria session. Some may not get much more explanation due to Dark's resignation from the game. DarkSide The original DarkSide, before an overcomplicated wave of plot happened, was simple as a character. As DarkSide (the Player) began, this was the character he used, and the only one he had. The character has been catalogued as a race of humanoids known as the Darkone, hailing from Eclipsa. Not much is known about the place, as it was entirely a fabrication of the player's mind. They're characterized by their charcoal-black skin, and typically had red or purple irises. They are also known to have a soul 1.5x stronger than a human's. DarkSide's were red, and had his hair in a mohawk and was the same color as his skin (questionable aesthetic choice, I know). He dresses in a tuxedo much of the time, occasionally with a Jungle Rose in his hair. While the original was from Eclipsa, he evetually wandered to Terraria and became a resident of the place, enjoying his time there. Once he accidentally traveled to the Terraria server Alpha was attacking, he took it upon himself to take him down for unexplained reasons; apparently Alpha did something, but it was never explained what. Not much has been characterized about the original DarkSide, but he was known to be more than willing to take on foes much stronger than him for the sake of a challenge, which was not helped by being oblivious to what exactly the world around him was actually, explaining why he provoked Piono of all people. He was also stated to be especially proficient in many forms of weaponry on his own, especially with swords and hand-to-hand combat. He's also been seen possessing his own weaponry at one point, but it's never been elaborated on since. In this state, he was notably weaker than almost all other descendants, even with the addition of the Ring of the Dragoon and Ved Vozahnil. On the flipside, he was one of the more moral characters, despite being badly misguided at many times. After introducing a slew of new characters - some of which never completely saw the light of day - DarkSide underwent a split personality type thing, which ended in a shatter, expelling the weaker split from the original body. Both splits, however, seem to hide a hidden power, and they're both different from the other. He holds the curse 'Draconic Blade' on the Terrarian Zodiac. Vas'ill (AKA 'Rational') The weaker DarkSide split, carrying over only the base skills and knowledge from the original DarkSide. He's a bit naive, but is shown to have a high moral and logical standard. He would prefer to talk a conflict out rather than fight to the death over it. While he cares dearly about his friends, he knows when to move on, as dwelling on things just makes everything worse in his eyes. Warm yet straightforward, he often fails to see the magnitude of what's going on in regards to the Godmodding wars and everything related to them, instead focusing on other problems, such as the Unending Nightmare. He interacts the most with other characters out of all of them, usually going out a little more and doing things on his own time, rarely procrastinating on anything. He has ties with Roxxanne. While he retains the classic tuxedo look of the original, he's changed his hairstyle to something more normal; long, yet a bit spiky. He was the trigger for a power boost to himself and his more powerful split, Paranoid, after he heard about the deaths of 5 close friends at the hands of Zetta. This also came with an eye change, replacing the pupil and iris with a thick crack down the center which glowed a piercing dark red, with the rest of the eye taking on a pitch black color. He's more of a blacksmith than a fighter, holding the 'Blade' part of the curse 'Draconic Blade'. Paranoid The more powerful DarkSide split, retaining all knowledge prior to the split, and adding a ton more over time. He's more of a background character, only taking action every so often. He retains the misguided, wandering mind of the previous DarkSide, but has extensive knowledge of any time after DtG2 (re: Dark not reading through the first two games). The earliest he's known was the events of DtG:Chaos. He's also known to interfere with a few of these time periods, including being the DarkSide present in Chaos. WIP Zack The Unending Nightmare Notable Items All of these originate from the Terraria session. The Three Draconic Blades Ved Vozahnil - Black Nothingness Leinro Fiit - Universe's Bite Suldaan - Doomsday Other Notable Summons Category:Players